DBEJ History Of Mighty Warriors
by Salamander1
Summary: First part of Dragonball Endless Journey. Orginal Characters!
1. Journey For Mighty Warriors

Chapter 1: Journey For Mighty Warriors

Satsu is sitting on his bed. Tomorrow would be a special day. He would go for a journey with his master, Kane. Satsu is just 17 years old, but he had many times proved that he is a skilful warrior.

Satsu has been a student in _Academy of Fighting Skills _for five years. For those five years, Kane has been his teacher and friend. Kane has taught Satsu well and he is one of academy's best warriors.

Satsu doesn't know anything about their journey, but he'll know everything he needs to know tomorrow. Satsu looks at two short-swords at corner of his small room. Then he looks out from the window. It is night and he can see all the stars. 

__

I should sleep now, he thinks and lays to his bed. _I must be ready tomorrow._

---

It is just eight at morning, but Satsu is already training at training-grounds. Training-grounds are large and open area where warriors train their fighting skills. 

Satsu is wearing grey undershirt, light grey west, black pants and grey boots. He has long grey hair and light blue eyes. Satsu promised to meet Kane at training-grounds nine a.m.

After training Satsu is sitting on grass-grown ground. He looks at Central Capital which is about twenty miles from this place. He lived there five years ago. One day Kane came to city. Satsu met him and Kane asked, if he wants to be a warrior. 

Satsu was an orphan, but he was very smart boy, though he had done just first six classes. Satsu was also strong for boys of his age.

That day five years ago Satsu and Kane both left Central Capital. Satsu continued his studying at _Academy of Fighting Skills _and same time he was trained to be warrior when he grows up. Now he's almost warrior. When he's eighteen he can participate in test which proves his skills. After he's fully-trained warrior he can take own pupils and train them.

---

Amy comes out to training-grounds. She's girl Satsu met five years ago. They have been friends since then. Amy is wearing black pants, white undershirt, long black shirt. and black shoes. She has short black hair and brown eyes.

Amy is from Eastern City. She was also an orphan and she was taken to _Academy of Fighting Skills _when she was twelve. All students of _Academy of Fighting Skills _aren't going to be warriors when they grow up. Amy is one of them who isn't going to be warrior.

Satsu and Amy are both on same class. Classes study some things together, but during some lessons classes are divided to warriors and non-warriors. Warriors study fighting skills and non-warriors study things like chemistry, mathematics and other things warriors aren't needing.

Amy sits next to Satsu. "You're leaving soon?" Amy asks with sad tone in her voice. Satsu can easily say that Amy doesn't want him to leave. 

"Yes I am." Satsu answers and looks Amy to eyes. "But you shouldn't worry about it. What could happen to me and Kane?"

"You can never know…" Amy says and looks away from Satsu. Satsu has never seen Amy this sad.

"Come on, Amy!" Satsu says and smiles. "You should cheer up! I promise that I'll come back with Kane!"

Amy looks at Satsu. "You promise?" she asks.

"Of course!" Satsu says. "There's nothing I wouldn't promise for you!" 

---

Kane walks out to training-grounds. Satsu stands instantly after seeing his master. "Take it easy , kid!" Kane says and strikes his huge sword to ground so it stands there alone. "There's no rush anywhere. Or are you nervous, kid?"

"No master Kane." Satsu says and bows to his master. He's nervous but he doesn't want to show it to his master. "I'm ready for our journey!"

Amy also rises to stand next to Satsu. She neither Satsu know many things about Kane. Kane isn't speaking lot about himself to anyone. Kane waves his long black hair behind. Kane is wearing grey undershirt, black shirt, black pants and grey boots. 

"Okay Satsu, I tell you about our journey." Kane says. "We're heading to Yahoi and back. Our journey probably takes on week to there and other to back."

"We're just going for a walking?" Satsu asks discouraged. He was hoping waiting for adventure not a walking.

"Of course not!" Kane answers and laughs to Satsu. "Master Okina sensed great power in Yahoi. Actually two great sources of power. My power level is 200 and your is 150. Try to guess their powers!"

"300" Satsu guesses, knowing that it's power level of Master Okina, who's one of Earth's strongest warriors known.

"No." Kane says and looks serious. "Their power levels are 400 and 800!"

"What!?" Satsu asks shocked. Amy doesn't understand meaning of power levels but she understands that 400 and 800 are way bigger than 150 or 200. Satsu looks at Kane eyes wide open because of surprise. "No one has ever had that big power level!" 

"Even Saiyans usually have only power level of 350." Kane Says. "And Namekians usually reach to 300. We are ordered to find out what these two readings are."

"So were going to have adventure after all!" Satsu says excited.

"But it can be dangerous…" Amy says and looks at Satsu. Satsu looks to Amy. He knows that if those "sources" are hostile it really is dangerous.

"Don't worry, girl!" Kane says to Amy. "Master Okina said that those power levels come from good sources. They can't be dangerous unless we're dangerous to them. We must go to meet Master Okina before we leave. Say your girl goodbye and come to Master Okina's room in ten minutes." Kane walks to his sword, takes it and goes inside to building.

"Satsu…" Amy says and holds Satsu from arm. Satsu is still amazed to hear that those two sources have power levels of 400 and 800. Amy holds Satsu's arm tighter. "Satsu?"

"We will be okay." Satsu says and looks Amy into eyes. "I promise. I will come back alive."

Amy isn't saying anything as Satsu walks away from her. She's afraid. Satsu turns around at door and looks at Amy. "After two weeks…" Satsu starts. "I meet you at here. Okay?"

"Okay…" Amy says while Satsu walks away. _Take care of yourself Satsu…_

---

Satsu meets Kane again in corridor to Master Okina's room which is centre of _Academy of Fighting Skills. _"I couldn't tell you whole truth while Amy was listening" Kane says to Satsu who's walking by his side.

"What you didn't tell?" Satsu asks.

"The reason why were searching those sources." Kane answers.

"What's the reason then?" Satsu asks.

"Master Okina wants to train them to be warriors." Kane answers.

"Is he wanting to train them just for fun?" Satsu asks.

"No." Kane says seriously. "Few days ago Master Okina sensed even greater power level. But there's more still. You don't yet know true beyond this academy."

"What true?" Satsu asks.

"Ask it from Master Okina." Kane says and door to Okina's room opens.

---

Master Okina is meditating on soft pillow in centre of room. He's old bald man with long grey beard and white monk robe.

"Master Okina." Kane says and bows in front of his master. Kane shows mark to Satsu and he bows. "Have you been able to say how strong this evil power is?" 

Okina turns to Kane. "Yes I have." Okina says seriously. "The exact reading is 25000. I can also say that the source is inhuman being. Actually it seems like the source is not even a living creature. It seems to be some sort of item that has been found and it now emits great power. But all that power is trapped into that item and it can not get out."

"Item…" Kane thinks aloud. "It can't be from Earth. No way anything in Earth could have created something that strong."

"Do not be so sure about that, but there is more important things to do now" Okina interrupts Kane. "You must go to your journey now. We must find these two sources before them…"

"Them?" Satsu asks. "Who're them and what's true behind this academy?"

"Master." Kane starts. "When Satsu grows up, he will be one of Dragon's Guardians. He is worthy to know true about this academy."

"Indeed Satsu has potential to join Dragon's Guardian." Okina answers. "I tell you about seven warrior cults"

"Dragon's Guardians is a cult of strongest warriors of this academy leaded by Dorag." Master Okina explains. "In Eastern City where I found this great power lies our rival cult, Phoenix's Followers leaded by Fenikkusu. Cults of each other city, but Central Capital have joined with Phoenix's Followers. Those Cults are from Western City Crane's Warriors leaded by Tsuru, from Northern City Scorpion's Crusaders leaded by Sasori and from Southern City Crab's Marauders leaded by Kurabu. Two wandering cults, Lion's Knights leaded by Raion and Unicorn's Protectors leaded by Yuniko, have joined us in war against army of Fenikkusu. His army's numbers are great, but if we get those two power sources to our side we might have change to win this epic war. You must go now and find these two sources."

"We are going now master." Kane says and walks away. "Come, kid! I'm not going to wait for you!"

"I'm right behind you, master Kane." Satsu says and follows Kane back to corridor.

__

Gods bless you! Master Okina hopes. _I did not tell you that your journey can be very dangerous, because Fenikkusu's minions are on move everywhere. _

---

Satsu and Kane are on western gate of _Academy of Fighting Skills. _They're looking away from academy. They have taken few stuff they might need on their journey.

"You and I haven't left this building for five years…" Kane starts. "And now all sudden were leaving for a journey."

"I know…" Satsu says.

"You shouldn't worry, kid!" Kane cheers Satsu. "We have nothing to worry! You will be eighteen after few months, right?"

"Yes, master." Satsu answers.

"Then let's train your fighting skills during this journey!" Kane says. "When you're eighteen and you take part in fighting-skills test. And one more thing…"

"What is it?" Satsu asks.

"During this journey I'm your fellow adventurer not your master so just call me Kane, okay!" Kane says.

"Okay Kane." Satsu says and looks at sun which is still rising. "If we go now we will be able to walk about one seventh of our journey before night."

"Let's do that… Satsu." Kane says.

Without saying anything more Satsu and Kane begin their journey to find those two power sources. After few minutes of walking they both turn around to look at _Academy of Fighting Skills_. They both smile because they know that they will be back soon and with those two warriors they will be able to win war against Fenikkusu. Satsu and Kane turn their eyes away from _Academy of Fighting Skills_ and they continue their walk. Their journey has begun.


	2. Power Within

Chapter 2: Power Within

About ten hours ago two warriors left _Academy of Fighting Skills_. Names of those warriors are Satsu and Kane. They're on mission to find two strong power sources located at Yahoi.

Satsu's powers are ending and he stops walking. Kane turns around and looks at him. "Tired already?" He asks and smiles.

"Yeah…" Satsu answers and sits down to ground. "Aren't you tired already?"

"Not a bit!" Kane answers cheerfully. Kane sits on ground and looks at Satsu. He can easily see that Satsu is tired.

"I never thought that it would be so long way to Yahoi." Satsu says and wheezes a bit. "If we keep on walking this speed, we reach Yahoi after couple of months."

"Yeah…" Kane says to himself and looks at setting sun. "If we keep on walking this speed."

---

It's morning. Satsu wakes up and looks at Kane whose sitting on rock and is ready to continue their journey. Satsu stands up and looks at Kane's back. "Aren't we going to eat anything?" Satsu asks.

"Did you bring food with you?" Kane asks and turns around to look at Satsu.

"No." Satsu answers with depressed voice.

"Neither did I." Kane answers and smiles. "We eat at Yahoi." He's actually kind of amused to see Satsu so hungry.

"We can't survive without eating for couple of months!" Satsu shouts to Kane.

"Hmph!" Kane says and looks at rising sun. "Didn't I say that our journey to Yahoi will took only one week!"

"Whatever…" Satsu says and looks up to sky.

"Now we shall go!" Kane says and rises to his feet. "Come on, Satsu!"

---

Satsu and Kane have walked for awhile. Satsu's still trying to figure out how they're going to get to Yahoi in one week.

"We must increase our speed if we wish to get to Yahoi after six days." Kane says to Satsu.

"Shall we run then?" Satsu asks.

"Yeah!" Kane answers and starts out running. Satsu runs after Kane and manages to get up with him. 

After some time Satsu is worn out and he can't go on anymore. He sits down and wheezes. Kane also stops running and turns to Satsu. "That was your brilliant plan!?" Satsu asks Kane. "I'm already worn out!"

"But you didn't even run full-speed." Kane says.

"I did!" Satsu defends himself.

"With power level of 150 you should be able to run ten times that speed." Kane says. "You're not using all of your power. You can probably use only 10% percents of your power."

"Then teach me how to use all my power!" Satsu requests and stands up.

"I will do that…" Kane says and smiles.

---

Satsu and Kane are standing on grass-grown ground. Satsu looks at Kane. "What should I do to use all my power?" he asks.

"You must concentrate and decide to use your power." Kane answers. "That's all you have to do."

Satsu concentrates. He doesn't believe that he can make himself ten times stronger by concentrating. Suddenly Satsu feels strange feeling inside him. It's an unpleasant feeling. "Kane…" he starts. "I feel kind of strange."

Kane looks at Satsu and he can feel that Satsu has got stronger. "That's not all!" Kane says to Satsu. "There's still more power within you! Don't stop concentrating and you will be able to use all of your power!"

Satsu continues to concentrating. Unpleasant feeling within him is growing. Suddenly Satsu feels terrible. "YAAAA!" he shouts and wind blows out from him. Kane feels the wind on his face. It's wind generated by Satsu's power. Satsu falls to his knees and wheezes.

"Congratulations!" Kane says and smiles. "You have learned to use all of your power!" Kane offers his hand to Satsu. He takes Kane's hand and rises to his feet. He smiles back to Kane. He feels now much better and stronger.

---

Satsu and Kane are again running. Now that Satsu's speed has multiplied he can also run full-speed. Satsu isn't tired a bit. He has never felt this awesome.

"Sorry for suspecting you." Satsu says to Kane.

"It's nothing." Kane says and looks at Satsu who's running beside him. "I was same when master Okina helped me to unleash my power."

"With this speed we're at Yahoi in our estimated time." Satsu says and smiles. Now he knows that after two weeks he will see Amy like he promised to her.

---

It's evening. Sun is setting and Kane and Satsu are resting. Satsu has run for many hours, but he isn't feeling exhausted. He doesn't yet understand all capabilities of his power.

"What else you can do with power?" Satsu asks Kane whose sitting at cliff and looking at setting sun.

"Everything!" Kane says. "You can do anything you can think of. But only if you're power is great enough."

"So what could I do with my power?" Satsu asks and walk to side of Kane.

"Well…" Kane starts. "You could probably boost your strength and speed, fly and shoot energy blasts."

"You can do all that?" Satsu asks and sits next to Kane.

"Yes." Kane answers. "And I can also sense power around me."

"You mean that you can tell power levels of other people?" Satsu asks and looks at setting sun.

"No." Kane answers. "I can only tell is power big or small and good or evil… Wait a second!" Kane stands up and feels something. Two power levels about his class, but they're evil and heading towards Satsu and Kane.

"Satsu!" Kane shouts. "We're being attacked! Stand ready for combat!"

---

After few seconds Kane and Satsu can see two warriors flying towards them. "Get away!" Kane shouts and Satsu obeys him. "You must leave them to me! You're not capable to use your power yet!" 

Kane draws his sword and takes off to fight their opponents. "Kane!" Satsu shouts to Kane who isn't listening.

Kane stops his flight at front of two warriors. "You came here to fight us?" Kane asks them. "If so I'm ready to take you on!" 

"We are ordered to kill you by our master Fenikkusu!" One of the warriors answers.

"You're welcome to try!" Kane shouts and swings his sword, but both warriors dodge his sweep. They're flying towards Satsu.

Warriors are closing with Satsu. Kane's trying to reach them before they reach Satsu, but he can't. "Satsu!" Kane shouts. "You must fight them!"

Warriors are too fast for Satsu and he can hardly see them. One of his opponents punches him to chest. Satsu is knocked back. Kane lands in front of him. "You have to kill me if you want to fight him!" Kane shouts to warriors.

Without saying anything warriors attack Kane. Kane dodges their attacks and knocks them away with sweep-kick. Kane runs towards them and tries to hit them with his sword, but warriors jump out of his sword's way. Kane's sword is stuck into ground and he leaves it there.

Kane gathers energy into his hand while warriors are running towards him. "RAAAAH!" Kane shouts and shoots blast from his hand. Blast pierces stomach of closing warrior and he falls to ground.

Satsu looks at fighting Kane eyes wide open. Kane just shot blast from his hand. Satsu has practised fighting for long, but he didn't know that someone could form one's energy into a blast.

Kane is trading blows with his opponent. They're about equal in their strength and skill. Kane misses one of his opponents attacks and is hit to stomach. Warrior kicks Kane away and he smashes to ground. "Now you will die!" warrior shouts and flies towards Kane.

"Kane!" Satsu yells and runs to help him. Warrior is closing with Kane to finish him. Satsu takes his swords and throws them at warrior. Warrior doesn't notice flying swords and they pierce his chest. He falls to ground and is completely dead.

---

Kane!?" Satsu asks and kneels next to Kane who's laying on ground. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine." Kane says and looks at Satsu. "I must rest to recover my power. I must teach you how to use rest of your abilities. You need them if we face more Fenikkusus's minions. Concentrate into what you want and you will be able to do it. Try flying for beginning."

Satsu concentrates. Again he feels his power within. He concentrates on it and his feet rise up from ground. He is floating. "You did it!" Kane says and smiles. "Try to fly higher."

Satsu rises slowly higher. He's now about five meters from ground. "Now increase your speed and fly around!" Kane says. Satsu increases his speed and he flies back and forth the sky. He's now able to fly perfectly. He lands next to Kane. 

"I learn fast, don't I?" Satsu asks and smiles.

"Indeed you do!" Kane answers and smiles.

---

Now Satsu has seen true power. He has seen how it is used in battle and he's also willing to learn to fight perfectly by using his power within. But now he's also terrified because he has seen power of Fenikkusu's minions. What a horrific power will Fenikkusu himself possess? Satsu wishes that he's not to face power of Fenikkusu. But still he wants to grow stronger and break his limits. His way to master power has begun and his willing to reach end of that way. 


End file.
